


For Gwen

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventh Challenge: Continuation: Choose one character (other than Arthur) who was killed on the show and write about their potential involvement (if they'd lived) in an episode that occurred after their death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Gwen

**"For Gwen" Gen Elyan, Arthur, Mordred (Canon AU)**   
_Seventh Challenge: Continuation_

Characters/Pairings: Elyan, Arthur, Mordred  
Rating/Warnings: K+ Character death  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

 **For Gwen**  
Arthur stood on the battle field of Camlann and caught his breath just for a moment. He had just killed a very fierce Saxon. 

Mordred stepped out from behind a rock and walked toward Arthur as he raised his sword to attack.

“Arthur!”  Elyan called out as he came running up. He saw Mordred with his sword ready to attack Arthur. He was there just in time to block the blow and shove Mordred away from the King.

Elyan and Mordred start to exchange blows. Mordred saw and opening and thrust his sword into Elyan’s chest.

Somehow Elyan found the strength to bring his battle axe around and severed Mordred’s exposed carotid artery.

Both fell to the ground. Mordred died in a matter of seconds. Elyan lay gasping as Arthur rushed to his side and dropped on to his knee.

“Why did you do that?” Arthur asked. “That was my battle to fight. His quarrel was with me not you.”

Elyan reached up and grabbed Arthur’s shoulder tightly.  Arthur put his hand over it.

“I did it for Gwen.” Elyan closed his eyes and died with a sigh.

Merlin stood in the distance in his ‘old man’ disguise and watched as Arthur put Elyan’s hand down on his chest. 

Arthur turned to Merlin and stared.

Merlin nodded with a tear in his eye as he walked away.


End file.
